Forum:2011-12 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/4
South-West Indian Ocean 97S.INVEST It is over/near Madagascar.--Cy10 01:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Gone.Cy10 Austrailian Region 17U.NONAME Tropical Low 17U We'll be lucky to get a named storm out of this one.—Cy10 00:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hm? Why put two signatures? Anyways, this storm, if it becomes Mitchell (which i'm not expecting), we'd be a tad above average. Lua probrably might become a C1 or 2 at most (on SSHS). Ryan1000 01:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) They better not waste another name like they did with Fina. Allanjeffs 03:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It is now inland, so will not develop into a tropical cyclone. —''12R. '' 08:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Advisories reinitiated, and there is a high chance of 17U developing into a TC. And Allan, this storm is offshore. —''12R. '' 00:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : 17U has made a second landfall, but expected to turn back to sea. -- Cy10 02:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :: 17U is no longer expected to form into a TC.Cy10 18:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::TCFA canceled.--Cy10 16:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's gone.Cy10 04:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) 99P.INVEST Another invest.--Cy10 15:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Gone.--Cy10 19:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) South Pacific region 14F.NONAME It's in somewhere in the ocean.--Cy10 04:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 14F Yeah.. obviously. This depression formed last night and has a low chance of becoming Daphne. —''12R. '' 09:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : 14F is forecasted to move out of RSMC Nadi later today.Cy10 14:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :: It already has. —''12R. '' 18:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Subtropical Storm 14F I have no idea whether it is a depression or a storm (since TCWC Wellington say 30 kt and 40 kt). However, it is subtropical based on what the TCWC say. —''12R. '' 16:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah so it is a subtropical storm, but we wont get this named since there aren't any official advisories, and there never will be. Anyway, see track here. —''12R. '' 19:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Winds now at 50 kt, expected to ease to 35 kt in the next 6 hrs. Producing near 200 mm of rain over the North Island of New Zealand. ASCAT pass. —''12R. '' 00:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Too bad...we didn't get Daphne. AndrewTalk To Me 22:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Extratropical Cyclone 14F It's gone.Cy10 06:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Stop making up a bunch of crap, its clearly still there. —''12R. '' 16:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) 15F.NONAME Tropical Disturbance 15F Another disturbance.--Cy10 19:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) How about we give some more details on the storm instead of adding boring stuff? This disturbance is moving southeast with a central pressure of 1004 hPa. This low moved into TCWC Wellington's area of responsibility earlier. —''12R. '' 21:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not too confident we will se Daphne here, and if we do, it will likely be only weak. The South Pacific is really running out of time. They only have 40 days to get to Daphne and tie all-time record low for number of named storms with the 2003-04 season, with only 2 forming in the basin (discounting crossovers). However, 2003-04 had both of it's two storms become major storms; Cyclone Heta caused massive damage in the Samoa Islands in early January of 2004 when it hit with winds of 160 mph, and Ivy wrecked Vanuatu. Both of them became retired, but this year is the SPac's replica of 1914 in the Atlantic. I'd be surprised if we get to Evan at this point, to be honest. Ryan1000 21:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I have a question which was the last tropical cyclone to make landfall in New Zealand as tropical cyclone not counting extratropical.Allanjeffs 03:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall New Zealand ever being hit by a tropical cyclone, but the remnants of storms can still cause significant damage there. Bola of March 1988 was probrably the most severe storm in the island's history, but it was more of a non-tropical cyclone when it affected them, and it never (officially) made landfall. Ryan1000 08:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It's gone.Cy10 04:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) (continuing discussion) Didn't Wilma hit them last year? It says so here. --AndrewTalk To Me 22:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, but it didn't make landfall in New Zealand.Cy10 23:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) 16F.NONAME Tropical Disturbance 16F This one is near Samoa.Cy10 00:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) And probable will be gone before next week start.Allanjeffs 01:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 16F Fail.Cy10 01:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) 17F.NONAME 91P.INVEST New invest.Cy10 05:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Invest, Invest, Invest... Nothing wants to develop here. I think this year's season has pretty much wrapped up by now. The Australian region and SWIO are starting to calm down too. This one could become Daphne, but I won't count on it. Ryan1000 14:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Disturbance 17F Now a disturbance.--Cy10 01:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) !!!!!Will die soon!!! I say it and its going to happen.Allanjeffs 04:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : Mmm hmmm. It looks nothing like an organized storm on sattelite. I expect nothing much out of this too. Ryan1000 13:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Just popping in to say this, but models are predicting this to deepen to 980 mb before it becomes extratropical. —''12R. '' 14:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 17F You spoke too soon, Allanjeffs.--Cy10 02:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Until it become a name storm I will eat my words.Allanjeffs 04:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) It looks like it's getting it's act together a little bit, but it will likely not become very strong as it approaches wind shear south of the circulation in the next few days. I wouldn't be very surprised if we get Daphne now. Ryan1000 01:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 17F And gone...--Cy10 23:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Like I say it will be gone before the weekend come I do not expext any more names in this basin as I am concern.Allanjeffs 00:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Disturbance 17F (2nd time) ....and it's back!Cy10 23:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 17F (2nd time) ....and it's gone!Cy10 15:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL sorry could`t contain myself.Allanjeffs 23:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) 18F.NONAME Tropical Depression 18F I expect no more SPAC named storms this year.Cy10 23:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 18F And gone.Cy10 23:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) 19F.DAPHNE Tropical Depression 19F Sustained 10-min winds at 20 kts, a HIGH chance of becoming a tropical cyclone. —''12R. '' 08:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol I thought you retired? :P Anyways, even if we do get Daphne, we will still have an all-time record low for the SPac this year, and even so, I don't expect much else to come out of this one anyways. The WPac is the only basin that is (really) awake with Pakhar, but it's just sitting around in the South China Sea causing heavy rains with it's outer rainbands. It may hit Southern Vietnam in the next few days. Ryan1000 15:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Since Cyril die this system has the highest probability of getting name.Allanjeffs 05:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Daphne The second name storm of the season in this basin has come to life and probably be the last of the remaing inactive year we have.Allanjeffs 04:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) True, and it's still a record low for this basin. It might not even be stronger than Cyril. But at least the SPac got to squeeze in one more named storm. Ryan1000 04:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Extratropical Cyclone Daphne Now extratropical.--Cy10 19:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Remember, Daphne didn't kill anyone. —''12R. '' 19:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) true.off topic until i know I look I have been in this wiki more that a year to be exactly a 1 year with 3 months Allanjeffs 05:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 98P.INVEST New invest.Cy10 12:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ...and gone.Cy10 19:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC)